nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkest Hour
The Darkest Hour (also referred to as Chapter 3: The Darkest Hour) is the third Zombies map of the "Day of Judgment" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview The Darkest Hour is set at an abandoned Nazi base that was utilized by the Nazis during World War II. The base is the site of the second and final radiation signature, although this signature is different than the one that was discovered at the Forest of Madness. The map is a medium sized map, featuring the Nazi base, as well as a snow-covered wooded area that surrounds the base. In this area are a couple of wooden cabins which acted as a sleeping quarter and a mess hall. Story Back at the bunker, Higgins analyzes the comet and discovers that the energy emitting from the comet wasn't actually radiation, but a pure sample of sacred dark energy from the Aether. Jacob then concludes that if there is dark energy, then there must be light energy in order to make a balance and counter the dark energy. Realizing Jacob's statement is fully plausable and theoretically possible, Higgins rushes to his computer and ultimately confirms Jacob's theory; using the sample of dark energy they have, Higgins was able to pinpoint the location of another radiation signature in the southern region of Baffin Island. Unlike the radiation signature they received from the dark energy comet, this one was much different, almost as if it was the complete opposite. Realizing that this could be the sacred light energy of the Aether, the survivors begin to make preparations to travel to Baffin Island. A few days later, the team arrives at Baffin Island, particularly at a long abandoned Nazi base surrounded by a wooded area. Daniela then suggests that like the last one, the comet could easliy have created more zombies. Patrick agrees, saying it is more than likely to happen. Sure enough, the comet did in fact make more zombies, this time with their eyes being pure white unlike the purple-eyed zombies from the Forest of Madness. A fighting their way through the base, the team discovers that the light energy comet had landed almost 100 years prior, and that it was currently located in the mines within the base's lower levels. Traversing into the lower levels, the team discovers the comet, as well as a small sub pen for the Nazi Kriegsmarine. The team then breaks off a part of the large comet, where they then secure the energy. Upon doing so however, the comet reacts, sending out a large sonic blast, causing the mines to collapse. With no other way out, the team discovers a rubber dinghy within the sub pens. Utilizing it, the team work their way through the pens until they reach the exit just before the entire base collapsed into the mines below. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Locate the sacred light energy comet from with the base. Songs * TBA. Trivia * The sonic blast that the comet released would be later revealed to be The Visitor beginning to awaken within his pod at the center of the comet. Category:Day of Judgment